Margot
Important Background *Born in France to wealthy Parisians, Margot's father had a government job and her mother was heavily involved with her community and politically active. *Ethnically Hatian on both sides of the family; she has never been, however. *Encouraged in her ambition and curiousity by her parents, she was afforded a fine education, first privately and later in an engineering school. She was passionate about learning and considered being a professor, but the small-mindedness of the institution turned her away from it. *Through the university network she heard about the early plans to build Babylon. She fell completely in love with the thought of a floating city and appealed desperately to the board to be on the team of engineers who would be responsible for making it fly. Her resume and cover letter included a tiny model of Babylon to convey her enthusiasm. *She was hired to work on the project, and simultaneously inducted into the Order by someone within her network. *She was heavily involved in the planning stages of the city's design, somewhat less so for the actual construction, and assisted in designing the city's aircabs later on. *She moved to the city immediately upon its completion and has been working only occasionally on consult, dedicating most of her time to personal projects and writing academic papers about the construction of the city. Appearance *Dresses for function over form, but with neither neglected. She prefers women's cuts of men's clothing. *Medium in height and frame; A bit thick, fat over muscle. *Dark brown skin, squareish jaw, big brown eyes, thick expressive brows and a warm smile. *Wears glasses, and uses normal ones interchangeably with tinted goggles, which can make her look a bit mad. Personality *'Inventive': Margot has an innovative way of thinking and a quick wit that applies not only to her work, but everything in her life. *'Brainy': Not to put too fine a point on it, she is a nerd. Though she tends to balance theory and practice in her work, she is a mentally-oriented person and tends to privilege theoretical ideology over practical reality. *'Zealous': When it comes to her passions, Margot never stops; exploring, inventing, questioning, poking, prodding, studying, creating, evangelizing, debating... Her beliefs and ideas drive her in every way. *'Visionary': Margot is not a person who thinks within the realm of the probable, or even possible. She is a romantic through and through, and coupled with her predisposition towards inventiveness, she tends to concern herself with the things that others might dismiss as flights of fancy. *Margot is a romantic and a relativist. She strongly disbelieves in universalist theory and believes it is reductive simplification of an infinitely complex and beautiful natural world. This is obviously somewhat at odds with her profession, but she tends to feel that established rules are simply the ones for which the exception has yet to be found. She has a deeply ingrained sense of wonder about the universe and does not feel limited by convention, and tends to point to the fallibility of many of man's social prejudice as proof that one should never feel compelled to think inside the box, no matter how rigid its walls may appear. *She believes in God and is religious in her own way, which tends to diverge from the way of the church. She has no particular quarrel with the church, however, except for the limited-in-thinking accusation she tends to level at most institutions. *She has a great appreciation for philosophy, poetry and art. She tends to consider her work art, and artists to be engineers of the human soul. She draws, but typically restricts herself to nature studies. *She is particularly preoccupied with the concept of omnidirectional flight. She loves hummingbirds and has been working on a machine that mimics their movement. Potentials Flaw Asset Margot is well-connected and incredibly clever; she tends to know what is on the cutting edge of her realm of technology. Trivia She speaks French, English and German. Category:Babylon Category:Babylon Characters